The True enemy
by gallantmon7196
Summary: What if the end was only the beginning and it was written in a prophecy. The Chaos launches great attack, the dog girls death shall unlock the rage, the dark dragons wrath shall end friendships, and the True leader of the digital world shall rise. enjoy ;-
1. Chapter 1

Background: this fic begins at the end of the last episode of the Tamers series. Takato as Gallantmon Crimson Mode has reached the brain of the D-Reaper and comes to a startling discovery that causes him to completely lose it. Rated M due to language, blood and gore, and a few deaths.

Chapter 0: Rage

Takato (as Gallantmon Crimson mode) flies up to the D-reapers 'head' to try to rescue Jeri, she has been trapped for almost 2 weeks and he is worried about the condition of her health.

'I hope that she is okay.'

Gallantmon CM reaches the kernel and breaks it open with his Shield of the Just attack. What he sees shocks him, the entire inside is filled with some sort of liquid, and Jeri is floating at the surface with Calumon on top of her. Gallantmon flew down on his angel wings and gently lifted up the girl. He then put his finger to her neck feeling for a pulse.

"I can't find a pulse. I...I think that she is gone Takatomon."

Takato in his data sphere shook his head in disbelief.

"No, no she can't be dead. We tried so hard to save her. She can't be gone."

Gallantmon began to cry, he yelled in frustration and sadness.

"Since she is gone, someone will pay dearly. That someone will be the D-Reaper."

Calumon flew from his perch on the knights shoulder as Gallantmons body became outlined by a glowing red fire. Calumon was also surprised by how malevolent his friends voice had become. Setting Jeri's still body down he jumped 50 feet away and glared at the form of the D-Reaper with the blue head and synth arms.

"D-Reaper, feel the power of my rage!"

Gallantmon Crimson mode, rage mode change to...

***Meanwhile in Henery's perspective***

Henry and his allies were not doing so well. Justimons attack just failed and Sakuyamon was all out of her own power. They were running out of options quickly and their enemy seemed tireless. Henry was just about to throw in the towel when a flash of red light blinded him and everyone else that was fighting.

"What the fuck was that light, it seemed to be coming from Takato and Jeris location."

What he saw next surprised him even more. A giant dragon with its lower half being a serpentine tale, and had huge demonic wings. The dragon wielded the sign of the Digital Hazard on its chest armor.

"Megidramon, what is he doing here. This isn't suppose to happen unless Takato gets really fucking mad. And he wouldn't be mad unless...something happened to...Jeri!"

While Sakuyamon and Justimon kept the sythe swinging D-Reaper form occupied. Henry used the enhanced sight that he received when he turned into Megagargomon to look at the approaching evil dragon. Something didn't seem right.

"Is Takato standing on top of Megidramon's head? Why is he doing something like that?"

Takato wasn't standing on top of the dragons head. He actually was merged with his partner, the lower half of his body was gone, and at the waist the tamer's skin melted into the dragons. (A/N: For a better idea look at Marik from YuGiOh, sort of looks like that) Henry and his friends were surprised at the events that took place.

"Takato, what the fuck are you doing? Why is Megidramon back? And how is it that you have merged with him?"

Takato looked straight at Henry, Henry could see it in his friends red eyes the rage that can barely be contained.

"Jeri is dead."

"What do you mean died? How?"

"She was face down in a mass of liquid in the kernel, she had no pulse."

The rest of the present tamers were shocked. All of this fighting a sacrifice for nothing, they were too late, the person they were trying to save is dead.

"Now out of my way the D-Reaper is going to pay. Megiddo Flame!"

The blast of evil fire shot out of the dragons mouth and landed directly in the middle of the being. The D-Reaper screamed in the agony of its injury. Henry flinched at the sound, even though this creature was pure evil he couldn't stand the idea of it in pain. He started to fly over to end its misery but megidramon flew in front of him.

"Takato what are you doing, we have to put it out of its misery."

"NO..."

Takatos eyes turned feral and dilated as he growled in an inhuman manner at his friend. This was effectively scaring the shit out of the other three megas.

"...it deserves the pain and suffering in response to what we feel. Let it die a slow and agonizing death."

"No, Takato, if we do that then we are no better than it. So I'm going to end this."

"Henry, my dear old friend, I cannot let you do that. If you try to help it then I will be forced to destroy you and anybody else who tries to help."

"Ok try if you can Takato."

With that Megidramon lunged at Megagargomon starting a heated battle between friends. Megidramon had the obvious upper hand over the mech-bunny, Sakuyamon and Justimon stood aside watching the battle not sure who the help.

Once the dragon had Megagargomon in a secure hold, Takato rose out of his position in the head and walked over to his friends head and leaned towards is left eye.

"Now Henry, stop trying to fight me. Let the D-Reaper suffer, it deserves this punishment, don't try to stop me or I'll be forced to destroy you."

"Takato you monster, your mind has been corrupted. I can't let a creature of any status suffer. I'll stop you by any means nessasary."

"Then I'm sorry Henry, prepare for death. Megidramon!"

With those words Takato jumped onto his partners head then began to melt his body into the skull. Takato was merging with Megidramon. Rika, as Sakuyamon, peared through the many digital layers to see Takato in a crimson sphere with a look of unrelenting rage. Sakuyamon then rushed over to help Henry along with Justimon, but both were knocked aside by the dragons wings.

Then with a roar Takato/Megidramon grabbed Megagargomon by the arms and ripped them off, Henry cried in pain as a river of blood and data poured out of the two wounds. Megidramon then silenced the cries as he plunged his tail deep into the chest of the mega bunny. Henry's cries suddenly stopped as he looked down at the tail protruding from his chest. He then looked up to see Megidramon 'smiling'. His form began to shine and shrink in size until two beings emerged, Henry impaled in the chest and holding Terriermon above him out of harms way. Henry looked up at the dragons head.

"Takato, how could you?"

With a roar Megidramon flung Henry off his tail, as the tamer and his partner began to fall, Terriermon spread out his wings forming a parachute slowing their descend. Upon landing Henry's eyes began to dim as the life began to leave him. Acting quickly Terriermon vollentarily deleted himself to save Henry, the digimons data floated over Henry for a moment then entered his stomach wound. The hole began to digitally rebuild itself. Henry the gasped for air as he woke up and looked around for his partner.

"Terriermon, Terriermon where are you?"

At that moment he saw a shimmer of green digital energy, suddenly w the rush of memories of the last 20 minutes rush towards him and realized that his partner sacrificed himself to save him. Angrily he looked up at the dragon.

"Takato, you fucking bastard I hope that your happy, you killed Terriermon."

The dragons eyes began to clear of anger as Takato saw his friend cry. Roaring is anguish he flew off, leaving the D-Reaper and off to the horizon.

***From within the building housing the monster makers and Hypnos crew***

"Yamaki sir, there is a huge digimon emerging from the D-Reaper. Its signature is similar to the huge hazard anonomly that occurred durring the children's journey."

"What? Riley can you get me a satullite image of the creature?"

"Already on it...what is that thing?"

Yamaki turned to face his co-worker and close friend.

"What do you mean?"

"Well first of all it is a huge dragon, and on its head is a four triangle symbol similar to Guilmons and a person seems to be standing on its head. Lets see...increase magnification...the person has a blue shirt and goggles? Holy fuck it's Takato."

Yamaki turned to Riley surprised.

"What did you say?"

"Takato is on the giant dragon."

Yamaki was silent for a moment, nervously flicking his lighter. He looked over at the monster makers who stared at him warily waiting for his next order. He then turned back to Riley.

"Riley, put the image on the big screen so that we can all see it."

"Yes sir."

Riley then popped the image up onto the big screen at the front of the room.

"With the help of the latest military satullite technology we can actually see if it is Takato."

Riley's hands flew across the keyboard as the image of the dragon became larger and larger. They were first able to zoom onto the tail. Janyu gasped in surprise.

"Yamaki, there looks to be human blood on the tail, do you think that one of the children are hurt?"

"I don't know, for now we have to focus on the dragon."

The camera moved closer to the head of the body. When they reached the head, they could see the familiar hooded shirt and goggles.

"What is he doing on that..."

Takato and the dragon suddenly stopped mid-flight, the tamer raised his head and much to the monster makers and hypnos teams surprise, was looking right at them. Then he winked and the screen went black.

"Riley, what the hell just happened."

"I don't know sir, the satullite was just destroyed."

"What? How is that possible?"

Shibumi then answered.

"That dragon, it destroyed the satullite, how I don't know but I might know someone who does?"

"Who?"

"Just an old friend from the digital world?"

***end of chapter zero***

A/N: so what do you guys think? The idea sort of just popped into my head while watching the last few Tamers episodes. By the way, I do not own digimon or else there would have been a second tamers season. All reviews are good reviews. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 5 years later

Henry sat at his desk, he was daydreaming, is was about early october around the same time that the D-Reaper attacked 5 years ago. Henry thought about all that has happened for those past few years. 5 years ago takato disapeared and has not been heard of since, he is now treated as an international criminal, in the United States top 10 most wanted. 4 years ago the remaining digimon; renamon, cyberdramonge, Guardromon, lopmon impmon and Marineangemon had to return to the digital world due to a message of panick from the sovereign. One year later, the digimon returned badly damaged and with a package. On the package was a note to Henry that said, "I'm sorry." When the tamers asked their partners who it was from, it was responded with silence and everybody knew who sent it, Takato.

The next two years were a blur, almost everyone was in high school and believe it or not they had Mrs. Asagi as their home room and geometry and history teacher.

By now the search for Takato has come to almost a complete halt, thanks to Yamakis connections Takato is now treated as a minor criminal that would serve a maximum of 10 weeks in jail rather than the immediate death sentence.

Henry began to worry about his old friend and Guilmon they have had no contact from h since the package and that thankfully did two miracles in 1. Firstly the package turned out to be an egg that hatched into a Gummymon, and the second miracle that happened was that Jeri was brought back to life and became the same age a Henry. There was also a third miracle, Henry and Jeri started dating and have become inseparable since, even the school officials saw this and rigged all of their classes to be together.

Henry was brought back to reality by the sound of huge explosions in the distance. Henry groaned, yet another digimon has bio emerged into the real world and has panicked, now it's on a rampage for some random reason. Henry and the other tamers excused themselves from class (everyone knows that they have digimon) and headed out the school and towards the explosions.

Terriermon and Renamon were relaxing in a tree near the school when they heard the explosions and headed into that direction knowing their tamers were on their way.

***Meanwhile across town***

A boy and his red digimon were walking down a random street when they saw the explosions occur near an all too familiar government building that was rebuilt 4 years ago.

"Another servant has appeared, the others are on their way but they will need our help."

The 17 year old looked at his closest friend thinking of what to do. After a minute of remaining silent he nodded.

"Mom and Dad will have to wait, duty calls. Come on buddy time to go...HAZARD digivolution activate!"

***At the battle that was happening at the same time***

Rapidmon and Taomon were thrown into the sides of a building, the concrete cracking at the impact.

"Aw fuck this digimon is only a champion, but it is reflecting everything that we throught at it. Stupid mirror head, it's starting to really piss me off. Come on Taomon get up, show this pathetic digimon whos the best."

Rika in a word was pissed, Taomon and Rapidmon were two of the strongest digimon on the team but were being owned by a champion. She knew that if they could biomerge Mirror head wouldn't stand a chance. Unfortunately that became impossible because their partners all gave up their Mega forms (except for Marineangemon) to help the sovereign recover from the D-Reaper. What annoyed her the most was the stupid British accent this digimon had. It sounded like Shakespeare and above all there was no data on him, just the fact that he is a champion level.

"Henry, can Rapidmon move? I've got a plan."

No response, Rika looked over and saw that Henry was being comforted by Jeri and that he was holding a sleeping Terriermon. Rika immediately knew, she remembered how her friend is still extremely truamatized by what happened 5 years ago when he lost his close friend. Jeri has told Rika that Henry still sometimes wakes up from a nightmare of what happened when she sleeps over at his apartment. Rika let a smile grace her lips in this glum situation, ever since Jeri came back to life she a Henry started dating and soon became a popular and ideal couple.

"Rika...he's..to strong...I'm losing power."

Rika was brought back to reality by the sound of her partners voice as she de-digivolved back into Renamon.

"No, Renamon are you ok? Ryo, I need you to have Cyberdramon cover me as I haul Renamon to safety."

At that moment a giant shadow passed over the battle field, Rika had a shiver go down he spine as an all too familiar voice shouted at her.

"Rika, go get Renamon, I'll keep this guy busy, hurry up go!"

Rika took that second to look up and wished she hadn't, above her flew a giant evil demon dragon that has appeared in 5 years, and on top of it stood probably the most dangerous man in this world or any other, her long time secret crush, Takato Matsuki.

"Takato? What are you doing here? Where have you been? Tell me now before I pummel you!"

"Later Rika, I have a battle to win."

Takato turned away from his shocked friends and toward the enemy who was not at all frightened by the gigantic evil dragon staring him down.

"Warrior of Steel Mercurymon, leave now before I have to destroy you and send you back to your leader in pieces."

"Takato, do you really think that your pet dragon is a match for me. I easily defeated it 3 years ago so I can defeat it again."

"Yes that was five years ago, but I have grown stronger that even the digimon Sovereign themselves pale in comparison to my new power."

Henry, Rika, Ryo, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri and all of the tamers digimon (including Beelzemon, and Antylamon) gasped at that power. As far as they knew the Sovereign were the strongest digimon to ever exist. Mercurymon's smirk had also faded.

"No, you can't mean that you have found it, but it is just a myth it doesn't exist."

Takato smiled evilly.

"Oh, it does exist and I have it right here."

With that said Takato patted onto his heart and held up his new digivice. None of the group recognized it, it didn't look like their D-Powers it was rectangular. (A/N: Think of a D-Power and a D-Tecter fused together, with a slot for cards.)

Takato raised his hand as a ball of red data formed around his hand.

"EXECUTE...SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

Takato and Guilmon (who de-digivolved from Megidramon) were enveloped in a ball of data and the two bodies started to shine brightly. They then fused together.

The tamers were confused, they had know idea what a 'spirit-evolution' was.

The sphere of data disapeared and instead of Takato and Guilmon, stood a knight that looked familiar but they couldn't pinpoint it.

"What are you?"

The new digimon shifted his gaze from the now scared Mercurymon to his astonished friends then back to his opponent.

"I am Gallantmon Imperial mode, (A/N: I do not in any way own this digimon, it belongs to Gar2d2 on ) I am the spirit warrior of the Digital Hazard and am the strongest of the 13 warriors. I am also the human counter part of of Megidramon."

The tamers became even more shocked by this revelation, and on a closer inspection the realized that this spirit warriors armor closely represented that of Megidramon's body.

"Now Mercurymon, any last words before I permanently delete you?"

"Yes, my master will be most pleased by this new revelation."

With that said Mercurymon fell into a dark energy portal that formed under him before Takato could attack. Takato roared in rage of what just happened, of how he lost him again.

"He won't get away next time I'll make sure of that."

"Takato!"

Takato cursed at himself when he suddenly remembered that he will have to explain everything that has happened to his friends and a probably extremely pissed of Rika. After a small inaudible groan he turned back into his human self and Gigimon.

"Ok I'll answer any of they many questions that you all have."

***end of chapter***

A/N: sorry for the short chapter, with finals and everything I have little time to write these, and don't worry the next chapter will hopefully be longer. I also do not in any way own any of the digimon series. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: ok look haven't been getting many reviews on this fic so if you want me to put this one on hold just tell me. Anyways this is going to be the question and answer fic for the Tamers, and Takato's first day of school in almost 5 years. Enjoy.

***"WHAT HAPPENED TAKATO?"***

Rika gasped as she saw Takato for the first time in 5 years. 'Oh god, he's changed in these past few years.' Takato was now roughly 6'5" in height with his skin being more tanned, he was also well muscled he was still lean but looked considerably strong, but his most changed feature were his eyes. Instead of his normal soft, playful red, there was now a bloodiness to them like they had seen and been in many battles and have seen much bloodshed. His clothing had changed too, he now wore a dark red t-shirt with dark jeans and gray boots.

"Ok so, who has questions?"

After the tamers got off their initial shock they all started asking questions at once, both Tamers and digimon.

"OK everybody, shut up! You'll go one at a time, starting with Kazu, and you may only ask one question so make it count."

Kazu stepped forward after a moment of thinking of his question.

"Alright Chumley, where have you been for all of the years and why?"

"Ok Kazu, I've been in the digital world, as for why, I've been training my own and Guilmon's skills. Kenya it's your turn."

Kenta stepped forward as his buddy stepped back into the group.

"What...exactly have you been training for?"

"A very powerful enemy that is rising, the True True enemy."

Ryo stepped forward next his face serious as he asked his question.

"Who is this enemy and just how powerful is he?"

"I can't tell you his name because I don't know it but he is easily that the D-Reaper."

Everybody was shocked by this answer. How could any being be more powerful than the D-Reaper? If it is more powerful they are in for some serious trouble. Henry then stepped forward with the most important question that was on everybody's minds.

"What are these warriors that you mentioned while battling that weird digimon?"

Takato thought for a moment thinking of some way to answer. He then slowly explained.

"There are 14 very powerful beings in the digital world, 10 of them control elements while the 4 most powerful beings control different attributes, there is Agunimon who controls Fire, Lobomon who controls Light, Beetlemon who controls Lightning, Kumamon who controls Ice, Kazemon who controls Wind, Mercurymon, who you already met, is the the warrior of Steel, Grumblemon controls Ground, Ranamon with Water, Arbormon is Wood and finally Lowemon warrior of Darkness. As for the attributes, I don't know (Everybody sweat drops) except for mine and Guilmon's which is that of the digital hazard. All I know is that they represent Balance, Omni and Knowledge. (A/N: ok look I know that already exists but don't worry there are no bug evolutions.) Thats all that I know about them for now except that 6 out of the 10 elemental warriors have a human counterpart somewhere, I just don't know where."

Henry calmly nodded in understanding except for the fact that it all confused him. Jeri was the next to step forward with an extremely unnatural (for her) serious expression.

"Ok Takato I am asking what everybody is also probably thinking, we know that you sent us Terriermon's egg so how is it that when it hatched that I was brought back to life 3 years ago?"

"It's because of this."

Takato held up his left hand to reveal a glowing red hazard symbol on it.

"All of the warriors are able to control their elements/attributes after staying in contact with said property for enough time. Due to me wielding the Digital hazard for almost 4 and a half years I can activate the two powers of the Hazard, destruction and creation. I used the creation power to reconstruct Terriermon from some spare data that I found in the Digital world, and then stored some of my controlled power into it so that when the egg eventually hatched into Gummymon the Hazard would also recreate you. I hope your not so confused as before because now it's unfortunately...Rikas turn to ask."

With that said Takato took about 5 steps back from the group. Rika scowled at her crush, as much as she loved him (secretly of course) she was certifiably pissed off at him. She stomped over at the Goggle-head fuming with anger. She stormed up to the (surprisingly) non-cowering Tamer and kneed him in the middle section between his ribcage and his waist. Takato folded in two at the sudden pain and dropped to his knees, Rika then jabbed his finger right into his face and growled.

"That is for not contacting us in these past five years, and this is for coming back."

She then lifted Takato up and stared deeply into his crimson eyes then kissed him, it was both of the teenagers first kiss and the best that will ever happen.

To say everybody was not having their mouth hit the floor in classic anime style would be a complete understatement. They were shocked at what Rika just did, they all expected her to pummel Takato to a pulp and never be able to recognize him.

The kissing went on for another minute or so with all the other Tamers standing there awkwardly. Henry looked at his watch and realized that they have been out of school for almost a whole hour. He told everybody that they all had to head back or they were going to get in trouble with the Principal Yamaki. Rika nodded and all the Tamers except for Takato, who had to se his parents, headed back to school.

***The next day, about 7:45 AM by school entrance***

"Come on, Chris is really pissed at this new student that looks a lot better than him."

Henry groaned upon hearing this. Chris was the schools varsity captain for the rugby and football team, getting him pissed of was a courting with death. So everybody pretty much kept on his good side and tried not to be better looking than him.

'But Takato doesn't know that for not being here for the past few years. Oh fuck he is in a lot of trouble.'

Henry bolted out of the classroom with the rest of the Tamers following after him. They leaped out of the front doors into a crowd that was made up of probably the entire high school. Henry tried to push through the mass of people but couldn't get through, it was then that Rika got in front a shouted for everybody to get out of their way. The students fearfully moved stood aside, due to Rika being the only other person that was feared as much as Chris. They made their way to the center group to a site that didn't surprise them.

There stood Chris glaring down at a calm unemotional Takato. Takato had on a red t shirt with a black hoodie with darly tinted sunglasses and a pair of dark jeans and sneakers. His face was impassive as Chris was red faced and yelling profanities that I would think are not in my best interest to write in this story.

"...You've got some nerve show up here new student and drawing all this attention to yourself and away from me. Now normally I'm a kind guy and wouldn't pound down on a newbie as yourself on the first day but I gues I can make an exception hear."

He started to angrily move towards the tamer but was stopped when takato raised his hand up as a signal to stop. He then spoke in a flat unwavering tone that showed no fear.

"Fine I'll fight you, but I dont want my brand new t shirt to get dirty on my first day of wearing it do let me just remove it."

Takato then slowly reached down and took took of his hoodie and placed it on top of his backpack that was put on the ground. Then he slowly remove his shirt revealing his well muscled chest and another sight that made Rika and the rest of the school gasp. Diagonally running across the front end of his body was a huge scar the stretched from his mid shoulder to his lower left hip. The wound looked like it was hastily repaired but was uninflected. Chris slightly flinch upon seeing this then regained his composure before any one noticed.

Takato stood there in front of the bully motionless daring his to make his first move. Chris angered by this annoying composure roared in rage and chucked a rock about the size of two of his fist smashed together. Takato glanced at the rock with a look of pity the caught it effortlessly with one hand. Everyone gasped. Takato inspected the good sized rock for a moment before glancing up at the muscle head.

"Is that all you got, I mean seriously a rock this is just pathetic."

with that said he clutched the rock harder and chucked it back at Chris at extreme speeds. A scared Chris ducked out of the way just in time to dodge the rock. BAM! Everyone stared at the chunk of rock that had embedded itself half way into the the school brick and concrete wall behind them. Chris sat on his ass completely transfixed by what had just occurred, he was beaten in a fight before it had even really begun. Takato snorted at everyone staring at the wall.

'Pathetic if this is the best that the schools got then I should only fear Rika.'

/Come on he's on his ass. Finish him it will be hilarious to put him in the hospital for a few months drinking with a straw./

'No I promised that I would never harm an innocent, and since when did you get back into my mind I thought that I got you out of their 4 years ago.'

/Oh you can never get rid of me Hazard. You and I are one in the same and we shall never be seperated, partner./

With that Takato gathered his things and left to the school the students already clearing a path for him, he was now feared as much as Rika.

Henry was astonished, what just took place over the past 5 minutes was amazing, Takato defeated the school bully without throwing a single punch. Wanting to know how he ran towards his friend.

"Takato wait up I need to ask you something."

At the mention of his name conversation in the area stopped as they heard the name that they all feared. They had all went to middle school with him and had witnessed when Hypnos had unconsciously projected him on top of Megidramon to all of Shinjuku. They gasped at this name that they hadn't heard in Five years but all knew. They glanced first at Henry the at the newcomer and all of their jaws few open.

-Takato? As in THE Takato!-

Henry heard this and many other whispers coming throughout the student body. Henry ignored them and jogged over to his friend. He steered him clear of the school talking in a whispered voice.

Takato, how did you do that? You've scared everybody."

"Good I want them to fear me. Then need to see who I am."

"What do you mean, nobody needs to fear you anymore than they already do. And how did you chuck that rock so hard?"

"I can't tell you right now, all I can say is that things have changed."

with that said Takato ran into the school. Henry stood there for a moment gazing at the entrance until a man with blonde hair and shades walked up to him.

"We dictected a strong digital pressense here about 5 minutes ago, is there anything that you want to tell me?"

Henry kept his voice hard and unwavering.

"Yeah, Takatos back and I have a bad feeling that something bad is coming this way soon."

"I agree, we've been having strange readings coming from the other world that show two large masses of Digimon grouped apart from eachother but are relatively close. What do you think it means?"

"A war but who the two sides are and who we should support is a mystery to me Yamaki."

"Ok get to class, I'll contact you if any new developments arise."

Henry sighed and ran off to class.

'After what happened just now the rest of the day is going to be really boring.

***Gym class, last class of day***

True to Henry's prediction the rest of the school day was like any other, boring. That is until gym class. Henry arrived to find that a huge crowd had formed in the main gym. Henry shoved his way next to Kazu and Kenta as they watched to his surprise, Takato was beating the living shit out of a bag used FBI the schools boxing team. Everyone was watching in fascination at the teens jabs at the leather. This went on for another 2 minutes when much to everyone's surprise again Takato had punched a clean hole straight through it.

"Holy...fuck!"

Coach Armstrong then came and broke apart the crowd saying that everyone is to report to the field for a football game. Everybody but Takato seemed to groan at the idea. They all filed out onto the field and team captons were chosen.

Henry and another kid named Jordan glanced down at the rest of the class. Being the captons the began choosing their teams.

***10 minutes kayer***

the last person was chosen by Jordan and the game began. On Henry's team he had Kenta, Kazu, Takato and a few other kids. On Jordan's team he had all of the classes most athletic team.

"Great, this is just great."

Henry then began jogging into position. The game was just starting when a huge explosion occurred about a mile away. Henry knew immediately that the giant ball of fire was caused by a digimon.

"...and a big one at that."

Henry and Takato sprinted towards in the direction knowing full well that Rika, Kazu and Kenta were already on their ways.

***One mile later***

When Takato reached the ground zero of the explosion he felt the air charged with a familiar static.

"I felt this before, but who is it?"

"Well well well if it isn't my old friend, how nice it is to see you again."

Takatos expression became shocked at the realization of who it is.

"No, your dead, I destroyed you and spread your data all around the digital world how are you here?"

"That is irrelevant. But what is, is that my army is itching for a battle. And my master wants you destroyed."

Just then an Agumon walked up to Takato.

"My liege, we have to stop him at all costs."

"Yes my friend, I know let's do this."

Takato took out his digivice and held it close to him.

"Bio-merge activate!"

AGUMON BIOMERGE TO...

***end***

A/N: holding a contest, first to correctly guess the digivolution will have any question answered for them that is within reason. Also I am holding another contest for my other fanfics. Pm me a summary for next chapter on the other stories and the one I like the most will be the next chapter. Enjoy! 


End file.
